Longer Than Planned
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Iruka follows through on a very special tradition, even though Kakashi isn't there. It will hurt, but he will continue to hope and love no matter what.


Title: Longer Than Planned

Author: ss_dragon_lady

Prompt Number: 52.….. Genre: Angst, Comfort. This was made for the 2010 summer round over at kakairu_fest on livejournal.

Three things that can be included: A bento box, sunset, a tree

Rating: PG-13 to R

Pairing(s): Kakashi/Iruka, mentions of Iruka/Kakashi, and one other pairing.

Summary: Iruka follows through on a very special tradition, even though Kakashi isn't there. It will hurt, but he will continue to hope and love no matter what.

Contains [warnings]: Angst, fluff, hurt, and comfort, a few curse words and mentions of sex. That's about it

Word Count: 4,558

Author's Notes: I tried to follow the perimeters of the prompt, but I don't know if I succeeded very well. This is how the story turned out. It practically wrote itself. My beta was animemetoo. I hope everyone likes the story, especially the person to whose prompt this story goes. I did my best. This should have been posted before now, but truth is I completely forgot about it in my list of stories. I came across it tonight and decided to post it. Please Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two black-lacquered bento boxes sat open on the counter as the noise of food preparation filtered throughout the tidy apartment. The matching chopsticks lay nearby in their long drawstring bags. The figure at the stove stopped for a moment, his brown eyes glazing over in memory while slowly filling with tears.

Now with sadness punctuating his movements, Iruka shook his head and went back to cooking. Several moments later each bento box received three handmade onigiris, stuffed with cooked salmon. Next came a nice vegetable stir-fry, heavy on eggplant and a bit of miso paste. A generous helping of pickled plums went in as well. Why? Because 'he' liked them. Iruka then added one of his own favorites, a few slices of sweet omelet. Lastly, chicken teriyaki was carefully spooned into the remaining compartment.

A heavy sigh passed Iruka's lips as he covered the food with beautiful lids. His calloused fingers brushed over the intricate design of green bonsai trees and tiny white storks. The expensive bento boxes had been a gift from Kurenai which Iruka received on what he labeled as the happiest day of his life.

What he received for the saddest day still lay on the low table in the main room of the apartment.

The rays of the late afternoon sun reflected off the simple gold band on the ring finger of his left hand as he wrapped the bento boxes into the furoshiki along with sides of pickled ginger and soy sauce. Two cloth wrapped sake cups went into the bag, followed by three small bottles of expensive warm sake. He did not know why he was doing this to himself. He was well aware all he would feel was more pain and sadness, but he could not avoid or skip doing this. It was a tradition.

A tradition that went back about six years. He would not, could not, break it despite the enormous heartache it would add to the pain he was already living with. Naruto had begged him not to do this to himself, but not even his Hokage could make him break this 'date'.

With his steps slow and heavy, Iruka made sure the stove was turned off before picking up the packed furoshiki and leaving the kitchen. He would clean up later, maybe tomorrow morning, according to how he felt later.

The chuunin could not stop himself from glancing to the low table in front of the plush couch. His eyes pausing on only one item. The bloody dog tags were still where Naruto had laid them six months prior. He would not move them. He refused to let anybody else move them either. The dog tags would stay where they were for as long as he lived; right next to the framed photo of his silver haired husband and himself, dressed in traditional Kimonos, on their wedding day.

_The extremely urgent S-ranked mission had come up suddenly. It was the very first one Naruto had given out as Seventh Hokage of Konoha. Kakashi had been chosen for the single man mission because his many abilities suited the situation. The mission itself was only suppose to last three days at best, a week at worst. _

_When Kakashi was three weeks overdue, The Hokage sent out search parties. All that had been found of Kakashi had been his bloody dog-tags five miles outside of Konoha's gates. With all the evidence surrounding the area where the dog tags were found, Shikamaru deduced that Kakashi had been on his way home when he was ambushed. Nothing else was ever found to contradict his theory. _

_Naruto himself delivered the news and dog-tags to Iruka. In Kakashi's shinobi file he was labeled as missing in action, but no one held out any hope he would ever return to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. His name was added to the memorial stone with promises from Naruto that it would be removed if, when, The Copy-nin came home. Yet, Iruka still held out hope, because if anyone could survive anything that was thrown at them it would be Kakashi, the former sixth Hokage of Konoha. Kakashi held office only until he felt that Naruto was ready for the job as Seventh Hokage, which had only been two days before the S-ranked mission had arose_.

Tearing his eyes away from the table, Iruka tightened his hand on the bag of food. He ignored the couch where he had been sleeping for the past five months. He could barely enter the bedroom he shared with Kakashi, much less sleep in the same bed where the silvered-haired man had made love to him countless times. It was just too painful.

Closing the door to the apartment, Iruka set the traps and slowly began making his way down the road. He was once again reminded of Kakashi as the Hokage monument cast a shadow across over half of Konoha. His husband's stone face sat between Tsunade's and Naruto's. There was no place in the village that did not hold some form of memory of Kakashi. Iruka sometimes…No, most times welcomed all the memories that popped up. The memories kept Kakashi alive, kept hope alive in the chuunin.

As Iruka passed the Hokage Tower, he glanced up to the top floor toward the many windows located there. He could clearly make out the two figures standing behind the glass. He knew he was being watched and silently begged to not continue on, but he continued walking. This was something he had to do for himself and for Kakashi. He glanced up one last time to see the ANBU Captain's arm around Naruto's shaking shoulders.

This was hurting Naruto too. He blamed himself for Kakashi missing, but he was not to blame. No one was. The ambush was just one of many things that could happen in the life of a shinobi. Though it still hurt greatly and always would, Iruka understood and accepted it. While Naruto had someone to comfort him, Iruka had no one. The ANBU Captain would have his hands full with his blond lover for the next few hours, time enough for Iruka to finish up with his little tradition in peace.

The sensei exited the gates of Konoha, ignoring the two guards on duty who were friends of his and Kakashi's. He did not want to see the pity on their usually smiling faces. Veering off to the right, he walked down an overgrown trail in the forest, coming to a stop when the trail ended in a decent size clearing with a tiny sparkling stream cutting through the dark green grass. Iruka took a few steps to the left. A small smile came to his face as he saw the tall tree with Kakashi and his names carved inside a heart in its trunk.

This very spot, day, and time was where things had started changing between Kakashi and him six years ago. A year later, and officially in a relationship, Kakashi had produced a ring and asked Iruka to marry him. When Iruka happily said yes, Kakashi had used a lightening jutsu to carve the heart with their names into the tree that had bore witness to their blossoming love. As sappy and corny as it was, something most likely out of an Icha Icha book, Iruka loved it. Then once again a year later they were married. Not in this very special place, but they did spend their wedding night here under the stars. What a night it had been. Iruka had hid his hot, beet-red face in Kakashi's neck the next morning as he was carried back home. He was in much pain and couldn't walk. Something he would normally ignore and tough through being a shinobi, but the copy-nin seemed to enjoy carrying him and he didn't mind all the much. The teasing comments from friends and civilians followed them through the village, and for many months afterwards. But still Iruka would not have changed a thing; to him it had all been perfect.

With a sad smile on his lips, Iruka sat down at the base of the tree and gradually emptied the cloth bag. He opened the bento boxes, put out the matching chopsticks, and poured two cups of warm sake. Deciding that things were ready, he clapped his hands together and offered up a small prayer of thanks. He picked up the bento box closest to him and took a bite of the vegetable stir-fry. After a several bites, he lifted the sake cup in a toast.

"I love you, Kashi, no matter what."

"Maa….. I love you too, baby."

The sake cup slipped from suddenly limp fingers, falling to the grass below. Iruka breathing was labored as he slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice he feared he would never hear again. He was in danger of hyperventilating as he took in the sight of his silver-haired husband leaning heavily on a tall walking stick.

The green flack vest was absent and his shinobi issued shirt ripped in several places along with the entire right sleeve missing. The right leg of his pants was in tatters from his knee down, a field-made splint in plain sight. The left pants leg was dirty, but intact. The familiar mask was in place, a few rips at the edges, yet in place. The silver hair was a bit longer and limper, his leaf head band holding it out of the way.

Both of Kakashi's eyes were curved happily as he took a slow, painful step closer. "It's good to see that you haven't forgotten or given up on me."

Terrified that it was all a trick, or worse his imagination, tears spilled from Iruka's eyes as he brought his hands together in a simple seal and uttered one word. "Release." When the image did not change or waver, and Kakashi took another step forward, Iruka began to tremble uncontrollably. He stumbled to his feet and ran towards his husband.

Kakashi held open his free arm but braced himself. He desperately needed to feel the warmth of his husband's muscular body again. He was not disappointed in the least for in the next moment the chuunin sensei was on him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Feeling his own weak right leg wanting to give out from the added weight, Kakashi released the walking stick, exerted a bit more of the little chakra he had, and pushed Iruka against the nearest tree to keep them both upright. For several moments, they remained that way, neither moving or speaking. Iruka's tears soaking into Kakashi's tattered shirt. Kakashi's own eyes heavy with moisture that did not fall.

Iruka finally lifted his head, his cheeks flushed and wet, but his eyes held relief and happiness. "Gods, I've fucking missed you!"

"The feelings are mutual." Kakashi took a small wobbly step back before placing his husband on his feet, all the while continuing to hold each other. He reached up, pulled down his mask, and revealed a small smile and dimples. Without further ado, he claimed Iruka's mouth in a desperate, heated kiss. It had been far to long since he had felt those moist, willing lips. The sensei responded fully, deepening the kiss and battling for dominance.

Just because Iruka had all the clichéd standards of the submissive one in the relationship, it did not mean he did not put up a good fight or that he never dominated. On many occasions the silver-haired jounin had been the bottom in their sex life and now would be again. But, yes, the chuunin was usually the bottom in bed and he quite enjoyed it very much.

Breaking the kiss, Iruka panted as he asked the most important question of the moment. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Let me sit down first then I'll explain everything." Kakashi tried to ignore the fact that his right leg was about to collapse from under him. "Now help me sit down."

The sensei slipped an arm around the too skinny waist and helped his lover painstakingly lower his battered body to the ground.

The jounin licked his cracked lips. "Besides, I saw our bento boxes and I'm hungry for your food."

Finally realizing the whole situation, Iruka grasped at his husband's ruined shirt. "We have to let everyone know that you are back! We have to go see Naruto!" His brown eyes widened. "You'll need to be debriefed!"

"Not yet."

"But…"

Kakashi reached up and pulled Iruka down to face level. He cut off the chuunin's babbling with a quick, chaste kiss to the lips. "No! I will not spend my first day back in the Hokage Tower and or a hospital. I will see them all in the morning. I want to spend the rest of the day and evening with you."

Iruka was torn between his shinobi duty and his frantic need to be with his husband. Against his better judgment and training, he moved to sit down beside his lover, but suddenly found himself sitting between The Copy nin's long legs, his back against a hard chest. He jerked his head to the side, protest ready to burst forth. A single finger pressed to his lips kept him quiet.

"Let me hold you." Kakashi requested quietly. "It's been too long."

Iruka merely nodded, leaning upwards to steal a kiss off those tempting lips. He then settled back against the jounin's chest as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He picked up his box of food and resumed eating. He noticed Kakashi was eating as well with his free hand with the bento box sitting on the grass beside his left leg. The delicious food was soon abandoned in favor of good sake, talking quietly, cuddling, and admiring the beautiful russet-hued sunset.

Kakashi revealed that he indeed had been ambushed on his way home after completing the mission. The enemies managed to knock him out for a good while and he awoke in River Country. He won the resulting battle, but suffered severe, almost lethal, chakra depletion, along with a badly broken right leg. He remained hidden in a cave until he recovered enough to start his trek back to Konoha. He was in no shape to take anybody on, so traveling was done at night in order to avoid running into any enemies or missing nin. His chakra was even too low for him to summon any of his pack to send for help. It was still very low. He had even set his own broken leg as best he could.

When Kakashi finished his summary of the events, Iruka turned, straddled his husband's left leg and placed gentle kisses all over the still revealed handsome face. "I'm so happy that you're back, but you shouldn't have rushed being in the condition that you're in."

"I wasn't missing this evening for nothing, not even a broken leg and chakra depletion." Kakashi pulled the slightly smaller man closer. "Let's go home."

"But you really do need to go see Naruto. He blames himself for your disappearance. He avoids me for the most part, thinking that seeing him causes me more pain and heartache." He bit his lower lip. "When you didn't come back, I didn't just lose you. I lost Naruto too. He needs to know that you're home, safe, and most importantly alive." He placed another kiss on Kakashi's forehead.

"I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. I promise." Kakashi then leaned forward and took away the chuunin's breath with hard, fast kisses that punctuated each of his next words; "Let's…Go…Home…_**NOW**_…"

Iruka's resolved crumbled to dust as he heard the deep layer of desire and wicked promises hidden underneath those four words. He wanted very badly to be under this powerful, deadly man once again, feeling his hands and lips. He moaned pitifully, his eyes fluttered closed, while clutching at his husband's battered shirt. One word left his lips. "Please."

"As you wish." Kakashi leaned to gathered their dinner items and quickly stuff them into the cloth bag; all the while his chuunin was clinging to him, laving his neck and jaw in kisses and nips that drew low groans from deep in his chest. "Can you teleport us home?" His husky voice came out in a low growl.

Iruka's voice carried the same tone when he answered simply. "Yes." He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and formed the necessary hand signs. Kakashi took hold of the bag just before the jutsu took effect, leaving behind wisps of white smoke and swirling green leaves.

They reappeared on their plush navy-blue couch, locked in a heated kiss, both fighting for dominance. There was no doubt Kakashi was the dominant one in their marriage, but there were times that he gave up all control to Iruka and happily spread his legs for him. This was not one of those occasions, no matter how much Iruka seemed to want it. After being deprived of sex for nearly seven months, he wanted Iruka withering under him and at his mercy. Iruka knew this, but he had to put up a token fight or he wouldn't be himself. After a few more moments, he easily submitted, relaxing into the arms that held him close. There was no where else he would rather be then but on his back, his legs wrapped around a narrow waist while being pounded into the mattress.

Kakashi broke the kiss, panting hard. "I want a shower, then a long soak in the tub. Join me?"

"Of course." Iruka replied, his lips sensitive and kiss swollen. He slowly got to his feet, then helped his husband to stand. Kakashi leaned heavily on his chuunin as they made their way to the bathroom. His leg would need to be examined at the hospital at some point tomorrow, after going to see Naruto and his ANBU Captain. It would probably need to be re-broken and set again properly with help from the medic nins. Surgery also might be in the future for his leg, but he sincerely hoped not.

They spent a good hour in the tub holding each other, being with each other, and just enjoying each other. They exited the bathroom, both wearing custom made silk yukatas when a timid knock sounded on their apartment door. A bright smile spread across Iruka's face as he looked to his husband. They had been headed to bed for some much needed 'loving', but they could withstand the interruption for they both recognized the familiar, though nervous chakra signature in the hall.

"I'll get it." Kakashi moved slowly towards the door, using the wall for support. Iruka quietly followed a couple of steps behind him, making sure the lanky man did not fall. Before the jounin opened the door, he donned a mask from a nearby low table.

They were greeted with a mop of spiky blond hair as the head it was attached to was lowered in a bow.

Naruto quickly spoke. "I know you don't want to see me today, Iruka-sensei."

"I never said…" Iruka began, but Naruto continued as if not hearing him.

"I'm sorry. I just had to see if you were okay. Are you okay?"

Iruka suddenly noticed a hidden chakra down the hall. It was unmistakably that of the Hokage's widely feared ANBU Captain, who also served as personal guard to the Hokage when not on a mission, and most recently his lover. Though well hidden as it should be, there was a great deal of surprise and relief in the familiar chakra. Apparently from his vantage point, the ANBU could see who had opened the door.

Iruka moved forward enough to stand beside his husband. He then placed a gentle hand on the blond's very tense shoulder. "Please look up, Naruto."

It took several seconds before the blond Hokage moved. Blue eyes widened, then slowly filled with tears as they landed on the person directly in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei….." Naruto's voiced cracked, a relieved sob tearing from his throat. He leapt forward, encasing the tall jounin in a fierce hug as tears spilled down his scarred cheeks. Kakashi indulged the upset young man, letting him cry into his chest. He even went as far as wrapping an arm around his former student, patting his back gently.

Iruka peered down the hallway. "Please come out, ANBU-san." He quickly glanced around the hall, searching for other signs of chakra. Finding none and deeming it safe enough, he spoke again, quietly. "Please, come out, Sasuke."

The Uchiha dissolved the cloaking jutsu before moving quickly away from the wall. Dressed in his full ANBU gear, including the jaguar mask perched on the side of his head, he stopped in front of the chuunin.

"Hn." In that one grunt there was so much hidden emotion that he would not show on his face or in his eyes, if one knew how to look for it. He was just as thrilled as his lover that his former sensei was back. Nothing was said for several minutes.

Naruto managed to get himself together and pull back from the Copy-nin. He reached up, wiping at his eyes and damp cheeks. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago." Kakashi immediately answered and even pre-empted the next obvious question. "Surely the Hokage-sama knows how important today is for Iruka and I. I wanted to spend some time with him before I was dragged into interrogation with Ibiki for debriefing, then to your office for an additional debriefing with you and your ANBU captain. Afterwards, it would be off to the hospital for gods know how long for my leg. I just wanted to be here for tonight with Iruka."

"Of course!" Naruto squared his shoulders, standing a bit straighter. The jounin really should have come to him first, but he could certainly understand the man's thinking. He would accept the explanation. For once the man wasn't lying, not to mention that he had felt Kakashi's semi-hard erection press into his stomach when he had hugged him earlier. It had slowly softened as he stood there crying into the older man's chest. Naruto understood that his two sensei needed this time together and he would give it to them. It was the least that was owed to them.

Naruto quickly hugged Iruka and then Kakashi again before putting a proper distance between himself and the couple. "It's good to know that you are alive, safe, and finally back home where you belong." A huge, stunning smile spread across his face. "I expect you in my office sometime before noon, Kakashi-sensei! And I expect Iruka-sensei to be able to walk tomorrow! Tomorrow morning starts the preliminary tests to see which students might graduate the academy. I need him there. He is the proctor for the tests this year!"

Kakashi's grey eye curved up, denoting that he was smiling too while ignoring the heavily blushing chuunin beside him. "I'll be there and Iruka will be at the academy even if I have to carry him."

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested, ready to continue with a good scolding.

The Hokage's happy laugh echoed throughout the hallway and apartment, quickly stopping the chuunin. "Have a good night you two." Naruto turned to walk away then glanced over his shoulder. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

Before he could stop himself, Iruka replied. "Then there's nothing we shouldn't do according to the rumors, and yourself." He glanced up at his husband with a leer across his face. "I hear from a certain blonde that shall go unnamed, that sex with clones is lots of fun."

"Fine idea!" Kakashi's tone of voice told everyone that a smirk was on his lips.

The pretty blush on Naruto's scarred cheeks spoke volumes. Embarrassed, but not deterred Naruto's yelled, "Hey! Clone sex is the best, just ask Sasuke-teme!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke growled, though his lips did turn up slightly at the corners. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and began dragging him away. Aware they were being watched, Sasuke slowed his pace. His hand slipping down to lace his gloved fingers with the blonde's. The Hokage's protests quickly died. Heading down the stairs with the Uchiha at his side, Naruto's smile was blindly stunning and his eyes full of love.

"When did those two get together?" Kakashi asked as he closed and locked the door. He turned to his husband while supporting himself on the nearby wall.

Iruka smiled as he slipped an arm around the jounin's waist. A muscled arm fell across his shoulders as they slowly moved to their bedroom. "A little over three months ago. Naruto, like me, was very upset over your disappearance. No one or nothing could bring him out of his depression and guilt… Well, like usual except Sasuke. I don't know all the details, but I do know they are lovers. Sasuke shares the Hokage's apartment and sleeps in the Hokage's bed. They don't hide it. They have a rough road ahead of them, nearly the whole village still doesn't trust Sasuke. The council isn't happy that they aren't looking for wives, but sleeping with each other. There will be problems, but I have never seen either of them happier."

Kakashi eased down to sit on the edge of their bed. "I'm glad for them, and might I say that it is about damn time!"

Iruka chuckled as he dropped to his knees in front of his husband. "You aren't the only one with that same sentiment. Now, where were we?"

"Mmmmmmm… right about here." Kakashi pulled the tanned man closer and kissed him hard. His pale hands already working on the knots in the belt of the yukata. He still had a very long way to recovery, but no matter how tired his body was he would always find the energy to pleasure his husband. "Happy fourth anniversary, Iruka. I love you."

"I love you, Kakashi. May we spend many, many more years together." The yukata fell from Iruka's body as he was lifted onto the bed and rolled under his husband.

Kakashi's voice was, but a whisper when he spoke. "I'll make sure of that. I promise I will always come home to you."

No more words were needed as Kakashi leaned down to take Iruka in another passionate kiss, the first of many throughout the long night. They made love several times deep into the night, remapping each other's bodies, sharing their desire and so much more. The world fell away as far as they were concerned. Only they existed. They did not care about anything else for the moment. Kakashi was home, alive, safe, that was all that mattered.

(And for the record, Iruka did have to be carried to the academy the following morning and sat on a pillow to his ultimate embarrassment. Sasuke had been given the noble task of escort and carrier, seeing as how Kakashi just wasn't up to the task. Which he completed, with a smirk on his face the whole way, because he knew back in the Hokage's office Naruto was having to sit on his own pillow.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!


End file.
